True feelings
by dark-azn-angel
Summary: Syaoran and sakura love each other dearly but never came up with the courage to tell each other. what happens when one decides to come up with the courage to tell the other? read and seewinks its my first so be kind.


**Chapter one: Hidden Feelings.**

Sakura had always loved Syaoran and she didn't know that he'd always loved her too. That's because he had never told her, and he could never possibly dream that she felt the same way.

Sakura and Syaoran were really close friends alone with Tomoyo and Eriol. All four of them had been best friends since they were 6 years old and now they are all 17 years old, meaning they are in year 11.

Tomoyo and Eriol are together as a couple and can never get their hands off each other. They know that Sakura and Syaoran love each other and they also know that they are too scared to tell each other their true feelings.

So one lunchtime when the sun was shining and the birds were singing Tomoyo and Eriol decided to help them a little. They decided to tell them to meet under Sakura's favourite cherry blossom tree and then they won't turn up so that the two of them can spend some time together (also Tomoyo and Eriol want to spend some time on there own wink).

When Sakura and Syaoran turned up they didn't see Tomoyo and Eriol anywhere so they decided to just have lunch together. (Tomoyo had already set up a picnic for them) they both sat there eating silently.

Suddenly the wind started to blow and the petals on the cherry blossom tree started to fall on the two of them. The two of them, standing only 2 feet away from each other, looked up enjoying the view (KAWII!) thinking that this may be her only opportunity Sakura tried to tell Syaoran how she felt about him.

"Umm... S…Sakura I…I need to t…tell you something" muttered Syaoran.

"What is it Syaoran?" wonder Sakura

"I…I… Lo…" muttered Syaoran when suddenly the bell rang and they had to go to class.

After school Sakura and Syaoran couldn't find Tomoyo and Eriol anywhere so Syaoran decided to walk Sakura home.

When they got to Sakura's place Touya opened the door. When he saw that Syaoran was standing there with Sakura he glared at him. When Syaoran saw this he turned to Sakura and said, "Well Sakura here we are ill see you tomorrow ok"

"Ok then cya tomorrow"

With that Syaoran walked home.

The next day

"Good morning Sakura" greeted Syaoran

"Good morning Syaoran" she replied

"So did you sleep well?" asked Syaoran

"Yeah I did thank you for asking" she replied sweetly

They were having a wonderful chat when the bell rang and Tomoyo and Eriol entered the room.

"Good morning Sakura good morning Syaoran" they both greeted.

"Good morning" they both answered.

When the teacher entered the room she said that she had an assignment for them, and the assignment was that they to come up with 15 similarities and differences about the parnter they were with

. And before she could finish all the guys turned to look at Sakura and all the girls turned to look at Syaoran.

Syaoran was the hottest guy in the class while Sakura was the hottest girl, thats why the girls all looked at the Syaoranwhile all the guys looked at Sakura.

When the teacher continued she said that she has already organised who's going with whom.

Luckily for the four of them Tomoyo was paired up with Eriol and Sakura was paired up with Syaoran.

Sakura's mind

_**Oh thanks god it's Syaoran**_

Syaoran's mind

_**Oh thanks god it's Sakura** _

All the girls were so jealous of Sakura and all the guys were so jealous of Syaoran, because Sakura was the hottest girl in the class and Syaoran was the hottest guy in the class.

After that the teacher said they had to weeks to hand in the assignment. lucky for the four friends they already know all this so for them they had two weeks off without homework.

Tomoyo's mind

_**Well well well I see our two love birds are together.**_

_**Well I already know one similarity between them and that is that they both love each other. I hope that this activity will help them know how each other feels inside. I hope.**_

_**first week**_

Sakura andSyaoran already know the differences and similarities they hold but the only similarity they don't know is what lies inside their hearts.

Thursday lunchtime the two of them sat under the cherry blossom tree, that Sakura loves so dearly, watching the others struggling with the activity while the two of them sit and relax in the afternoon sun.

After about 5 minutes Tomoyo and Eriol finally turned up. The four of them sat under the blossom tree all lunch time talking about how lucky they were to have been paired up with each other.

second week

"Syaoran?" said Sakura

"Yes what is it Sakura?" answer Syaoran politely

"Remember when we were having lunch under the blossom tree and you wanted to tell me something? What was it?" wondered Sakura

"Well…umm… its just that…."muttered Syaoran."I...I... LOVE YOU" he manages to spit out.

He was about to turn away and leave when suddenly a hand reached out to grab his. He turns around and Sakura kissed him.

Even though he was shocked at what she had just done he happily returned the kiss.Hewraped his arms tightly around Sakura's little waist while sakura wraped her arms around his neck.

When they broke away due to lack of oxygen Sakura said," I LOVE YOU TOO SYAORAN"

**A/n: thansk for reading. please review and ill update sooner.**

**thanks alot for reading my story. its my first one so please be kind**

**if you can i will a****ppreciate **if you give me some advice. thanks again.


End file.
